


Love Song

by mutedalterego



Series: Shorts [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blackouts, Exes, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Sebastian was afraid of the dark.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Title and the song used in this work of fiction is called Love Song by Lana Del Rey.

No house is lit up to the nines as much as his apartment is so he, expectedly, hated the darkness.

So when the power gets cut from his apartment during one of the hottest nights in April, he didn’t know whether to laugh or scream as he watches the cars passing casts shadows on his bedroom walls.

Usually being alone wouldn’t bother him. But it’s the dead of night and he can’t see shit so he panics because the dark is full of bad memories that threaten to suffocate him.

He picks up on the second ring.

There were no pleasantries, not even a polite ‘Hey, you busy?’ or an inquiry as to whether or not he was alright.

Just a simple “I’m scared” from his end of the line and he understands.

“ _The blackout_.” he says. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

The laugh that he releases comes out strangled.

“ _Do you want me to come over?_ ” he says, sounding more panicked than he even felt. “ _I’ll be over in five-_ ”

“No.”

“ _Really, it’s okay. I can drop by-_ ”

“No.”

There was silence and he realizes he may have sounded too harsh. He doesn’t want him to see just how weak he was just because of a stupid power outage. But then again, he wasn't as unaffected as he’d hoped. Goddamn memories. “Just..” he inhales sharply before letting out a shaky breath. "Just stay by the phone. Please?”

Don’t leave me alone in the dark. He adds in his head as an afterthought.

For a while there was no answer from the other end and he inwardly berates himself for being such a fucking bitch sometimes. Great. Just great, you idiot. You just chased away the only one who could fucking help and -

“ _Oh, be my once in a lifetime_

_Lying on your chest_

_In my party dress_

_I'm a fucking mess, but_ _I._ ”

His heart does not, does not skip a beat when he realizes what song he’s gently crooning from the other line but his breath does hitch and he can’t fight the soft smile that makes its way to his lips. Their song. his pitch isn’t as perfect this time and he strays from the melody more often than not, but in the dusk ― with just the two of them, surrounded by stillness and quiet ― he may as well be the world’s greatest singer to him. And he is.

“ _Thanks for the high life_

_Baby, you's the best_

_Passed the test and yes_

_Now I'm here with you and I._ ”

He is sunlight, he thinks as he listens to him sing. All golden and bright with glory. Even now, his voice was the only thing giving light to his bleak situation. Had he met him a year earlier he would have hated him.

Him and his ridiculous insistence to bring light into his life. Because if he was the sun then he was the moon, full of shadows and replete with the secrets of dusk. He holds no place in the presence of light. It only serves to expose his flaws. He almost laughs at the irony.

But daylight has shadows too, he reminds himself. He falls back onto his bed and closes his eyes, letting this boy of sun and blue eyes blanket him in his warmth. He tells himself: remember this.

They stay like that for what feels like forever. After he finishes singing they simply talk ― about random things, everything ― with a few heartfelt laughs thrown in between.

He barely notices when the lights finally go back on. 

_Would like to think that you would stick around_

_You know that I just die to make you proud_

_The taste, the touch, the way we love_

_It all comes down to make the sound of our love song_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you smile a little xx


End file.
